Unreasonable Answer
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: Mo's pessimism on the subject of love disappoints a certain locker. One-sided MoGlitch Prompt # 98 Unreasonable Answer by British-Angel on dA


**Fluff? PFT. What fluff?  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these homies.<strong>

"Hey, Mo? Remember when ya said I could go ta ya fer anythin'?" Glitch asked hopefully, digging into the patch of dirt in front of Mo, and staring at the ground like it was the object of his affections.  
>The older male replied with a <em>"Nahhh, I don't"<em> but quickly flashed the other a devious smirk before patting the area next to him. "C'mon."

Emerald orbs scanned their surroundings and didn't like the high odds of someone hearing or seeing them. He was still young and always terribly embarrassed about things like PDA, or at least somewhat related to it, and keeping up public appearances so he turned towards the other asking if they could chat somewhere else. Mo declined with the wave of his hand, "Way too exhausted kid, gotta be somewhere later tonight."

Glitch attempted to keep the disappointment from his face, but nose-dived into failure.  
>Mo noticed, "Is it all that bad? Everythin's chill at yo' crib?"<br>Concerned ambers were trained on Glitch's downcast eyes, mentally coaxing him into looking at him, but his arm slipped into the cool waters of the fountain they were seated on to swipe some bus fare. The Korean still hadn't answered so the prankster decided to at least receive some sort of response from him. He flicked his hand at the youngster, spraying water droplets over his face and waking him from his stupor. Mo received a punch in the arm in return before he heard the slightest of chuckles.

"Sorry, jus' kinda, y'know? Thinkin'," Glitch finally answered, sounding like he was holding his breath.  
>"'Bout?"<br>"So there's this _girl_…" he replied, releasing that last locked up breath all at once.  
>The trickster's expression grew from one of worry to one of amusement, "Yeah, I know 'bout <em>those<em>. Ask Mo anythin'."  
>"I really dig her and all but she's kinda…I know this is lame and all, but she's kinda outta my league, Mo."<p>

Mo leaned over to place his elbows on his knees, glancing over to the prodigy but still facing random pedestrians passing by, "I've felt that befo'e. They're all so gorgeous and have this amazing personality and a brotha's jus' sittin' here thinkin', '_how do I get wit' that?'_ I think all guys do. What's she like? She cute? I bet she is."  
>Pale hands rubbed against thick jean shorts, wiping away the sweat that his body wouldn't stop producing no matter how much he told it to stop. He let out a nervous chuckle and continued, "Heh, yea. She's real cocky at first but real sweet once ya get close ta her, always talkin' 'bout friends and family. As far as looks? Where do I begin? She got this beautiful dark skin tone and these <em>eyes<em>."

"Ya sound real twitterpatted, _lil'_ dude. What she rockin'?"  
>"This poppin' street style fulla colors and…she wears this hat," Glitch finished.<br>Mo rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, with a sly grin spreading across his face, "Shawty sounds like we seen her 'round the block."  
>Glitch suddenly felt bold, ushering the other on, hoping he'd guess who this mystery person was so the burden would be lifted from his chest. "I see her every day."<p>

"I see. So what'cha wanna know? How ta snag her?"  
>"Do ya believe in love, Mo?" Glitch asked, a disruption in the tone of his voice, as if he were on the verge of a breakthrough.<br>The downrocker let out a bitter chuckle, "I'm too jaded fer that shit, kid."  
>Glitch's bewildered expression caused him to let out a genuine laugh. "I dated plenty of girls, never found the right one. Ain't no point in it, fer me at least. But yer still a young punk, ya got this on lock."<p>

Amber eyes caught pale thumbs digging into green straps in agitation, even while they started to fray, and wondered what was so wrong about his opinion. "Ya doin' aight?"  
>"Why would ya say that? Ya don't even give anybody a chance that way," he inquired, genuinely confused.<br>"Ain't nobody ta give any chances to. Ain't nobody willin' ta take a chance on me. Nobody I want, anyways," Mo replied with a shrug. He didn't want his pessimism rubbing off on the teen, but he _was_ prying.

"Why ya gotta be like that?" Glitch asked; odd eyebrows knit together in pity and maybe a bit of pain.  
>Mo let out a long exhale before mimicking Glitch's actions from earlier. "Well, there's this <em>boy<em>."  
>The Korean's chest tightened, "Yea<em>? What's he like<em>?"  
>"Oh, y'know. Jus' one of the guys. Always got these cheesy lines right befo'e he battles. Sometimes sports this cute tracksuit and vintage headphones. Uses way too much gel, but I still wouldn't mind running my fingers through his hair," Mo explained, trying to remain calm and say everything in a nonchalant manner that wouldn't incriminate him.<p>

He had a rep to protect, especially in front of the boy who adored him.

Glitch's insides were on fire now; this was too good to be true. There had to have been a catch, but he wasn't too concerned with that at the moment because Mo was turning to face him with an uneasy expression—as if he was making a crucial decision and he wondered why. Maybe Mo hadn't caught on yet and he needed to _make his move_.  
>"What if there's a <em>chance<em> they'll love ya? I think he does," he supplied hopefully.

Then the expression on Mo's face was enough to crush his courage. His words were worse. "What makes ya think they'll love ya now if they didn't befo'e?"  
>Glitch wasn't sure how to proceed now, it seemed like every advance, no matter how miniscule, he made on Mo was shot down instantly—consciously or not. He was starting to wear on his nerves—something he never thought would happen with the African-American.<p>

Then he remembered the romcoms Emilia and Dare made him watch with them and figured this was one of those moments where the brooding type just needed a cheesy line to help cheer him up and prep for hot make-outs. _This was gonna be dope._ He squared his shoulders and puffed his chest out, a bit more than he should, saying, "Isn't that what fallin' in love's all 'bout?"

Mo turned to him comically slow, surprised by this wisdom from the boy who _sort of_ asked him for dating advice. "Yer right, kid. Thanks."  
>The darker B-boy made a move to stand up, about to make his way over to the bus station, but Glitch halted his movement with a gentle squeeze on his wrist. This was the moment where the couple would kiss and later have gratuitous sex.<p>

He moved up to meet Mo's lips, eyes closed and lips puckered in a way he was sure they were supposed to be.  
>"Whoa, kid. What the hell?" Mo asked, tone uneven, but not yelling at him—much to his relief.<br>"I thought…? _I love ya, Mo_. Been sayin' this whole time," the Korean explained, cheeks and eyes burning red.  
>"Listen, G. I jus' <em>can't<em>…" He left the sentence alone, unsure as to where it was headed, though most likely something the teen locker didn't want to ever hear.

"It's cuz of my age, huh?"  
>Mo let out a pitiful chuckle, ruffling raven locks, "Nah, I jus' <em>love someone else<em>. You'll find someone though. Yer a good kid."  
>The Korean could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, screaming and waiting to fall. He flinched when one made its way down his cheek and a thumb that wasn't his own smoothed it away.<p>

"Let's go snag a bite ta eat." Mo's voice was calm and loving and oh-so-inviting that Glitch couldn't help but smile at the man who broke his heart a couple seconds ago.  
>"Yea, sure."<p> 


End file.
